


In My Weary Soul

by LittleBat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But theres a reason, Cause i like to visualize them, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Going to have slow updates, Im better at fluff and smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe some smutt, Mentions of Suicide, Not too good at angst, Reader Insert, Reader has basic description, Reader is named, Readers is not frisk, completely self serving, mentions of child abuse, more tags with more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBat/pseuds/LittleBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing your fears, facing your past, facing your emotions, what could possibly go wrong? </p><p>You've lived a fairly decent, though hard earned, and calm adult life. Maybe your boss was a bit of a snob, maybe you were bored, and maybe you had a bit of a haunting past, buthe life goes on per usual. </p><p>Then a walk in the park changes everything, and probably for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Weary Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I had this idea in my head, and one night after drinking I wrote out a bit of a story board for it. When I looked it over sober I decided I liked the idea, so here we are. 
> 
> Updates are going to be super infrequent, as all of this will be written on my phone. I'll try tho.

The moonlit sky glittered above as you walked down the path, a faint wind whispering through the trees lining the cobblestones. It was on evenings like these that you truely loved, the calm silence a balm for your workday nerves. Setting whatever music took your fancy on your phone, you would walk wherever your heart led you. Tonight that seemed to be down the path that led to the Monster District. Nearly 6 months ago creatures seemingly from fairytale appeared amidst the populace, apparently emerging from the mountain that gave Ebott City it's name. Or vice versa. You never were quite sure about that, it was a chicken-egg scenario.

Unlike the general masses, who seemed to hate these new not-yet-citizens, you didn't fear the monsters. There was a mild apprehension, but that was more stemmed from them being new and different, as well as your general mistrust of those you didn't know. It's not to say you weren't kind and caring to strangers, quite the opposite in fact, you just knew to keep a distance. The monsters didn't seem to care about who was a stranger or not, and as you walked through the ever thinning crowds you were greeted by friendly nods or pleasent wishes for your evening. It left a warm buzz in your soul, and you couldn't help but return each acknowledment.

Weaving through the shadows you made your way to the bridge that the footpath was leading you towards. The bridge was empty, save for a figure in the middle of it who seemed to be staring down to the turbulent river below. Your first intention was just to walk by, let the person do their thing, but as you stuffed your hands further into your trench coats pockets you almost missed the quiet sob that shook them. They seemed to be the same height as you, maybe even a smidge shorter, though you doubted it. At just under 5' tall, you didn't meet many people shorter. The figure was close though, the blue zip-up hoodie and baggy sports shorts hiding their body shape. 

You made sure to make some noise as you shuffled towards them, noticing how they flinched and turned their hooded head away from you. That didn't bother you too much, so you leaned your back against the railing beside them and stared up at the sky. Once the wary tension that had seemed to fill them eased, you spoke.

"Hey friend. It's a beautiful night, huh?" Okay, maybe not the most eloquent thing you could have said. Keeping your attention firmly on the sky above, you pulled your long hair back, basking your face in the moonlight. There was a beat or two of silence where the stranger mulled over your words, before they replied.

"i'm not your friend, pal." Their masculine voice filled the night, and you couldn't help the twitch upwards your lips gave at hearing it. There was an accent you had trouble placing, maybe a mix of Brooklyn and New York, deep and rich in tone with a slightly scratchy quality to it.

"I'm not your pal, chum." You replied, letting your good humour colour your voice. You were unsure if they would get the reference, but you had the feeling that they had started it. Tracing the few visible stars with your eyes, you felt more than saw the stranger turn their head and face you, studying you. The urge to look over at them was near overwhelming, but you held back. 

"i'm not your chum, buddy." Now you were sure they knew what was happening, maybe you even heard amusement in their voice. You felt your grin grow, still keeping your eyes planted on the cosmos. The idea was that not looking at them would put them at ease, give them a sense of security and control. 

"I'm not your buddy, mate." The two of you continued on in this way. Comrade, bud, kiddo, companion, dude, amigo, partner, pally, doll, and more, until you seemingly had the last line with 'compadre'. More silence followed your words, you could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to think of a synonym. At some point in the conversation, which had now lasted nearly 10 minutes, you had decided that this stranger was probably a male, based solely on his voice and speech patterns, but if that proved wrong you would change it. You still hadn't looked over at him, but by peeking out of the corner of your eye you saw that he had copied your position and joined you in star gazing.

"ok, im lost here. what language was that?" He finally broke the silence, startling a chuckle from you as you finally turned to look. You were rewarded with a skull. In front of your face. Staring right back at you, with these cute little pricks of light in the eye sockets. His mouth seemed to be in a permanent grin, which seemed to strain a bit in the second you took to observe his apperance. It took a lot of self control not to yelp, but you managed it with a shrug.

"Spanish, I think. Sounds Spanish to me." You gave him a smirk, hiding your instinctual unease with grace, now keeping your eyes gently locked on his. As much as you wanted to stare, your fingers itched to draw him as they did whenever you saw something that piqued your interest, you didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He seemed to notice that, and his smile became slightly mroe relaxed.

"i'll belive yah. though there might be some s-panish-ment if you're wrong." It took you a second to hear the word play, and you couldn't help the undignified snort that came out. The noise seemed to relax him more though, and his grin grew to near shit-eating levels. While you weren't that good at them yourself, you did appreciate a good pun or well timed joke.

"not that i didn't appreciate the skin-tilating" another snort from you "conversation, but you need any thing? or just wanted to hear my voice and see my beautiful face?" You could have sworn he winked at you, if that wasn't impossible for a skull to do. Still, you gave him a nod as you turned around, gripping the railing that was your back rest and leaning back to a near 45 degree angle, stretching yourself out, before leaning forwards and staring down at the water like he had been doing not so long ago.

"Not sure how it is with your culture, but for mine when you see a guy staring moodily off a bridge, in the dark, by themself, into a very swift river below, it probably means that they could use help. Maybe just a stranger to talk to, someone to listen to their story and offer a friendly hand." You reached up and scratched the back of your neck in a sheepish manner, though you didn't miss the way his perpetual grin seemed to become just a bit brittle, or the way his eye lights seemed to become just a bit duller. 

"Then again, maybe I just watched too many dramas on tv and am reading into things too much. Either way, can't hurt to introduce myself huh?" You straightened up and faced him once more, sticking your hand out in the familiar gesture to shake. Damn, he was a couple inches taller than you. "I'm Nova. Pleased to meet you." Your smile was easy and genuine, encouraging. His eye lights flickered from your face to outstretched arm and back before his hand met yours.

A noise you hadn't expected filled the air, the wet farting sound bringing a look of confusion to your face and delight to his as he pumped your arm up and down once before releasing, showing you the small, now spent whoopie cusion resting against his boney palm. 

"names sans. sans the skeleton. pleasure to meet you." He barely got his greeting out before you burst into giggles, closing your eyes and squeezing your sides as you laughed. It wasn't a graceful laugh, or one that would ever be called cute, punctuated by snorts as you tried to collect yourself, but it was contagious, and soon the skeleton joined in. You were too busy laughing to notice his smile completely relax, or the slight blue fire of magic that had been seeping from the hand hidden in his pocket dissapate, the fire that had been there since you came up to him.


End file.
